Paragon path
A player character chooses a paragon path when a character reaches 11th level. A character's paragon path represents a particular area of expertise within your basic role in a party, giving the character new capabilities from 11th level through 20th level. Paragon multiclassing: a player character might choose to take on powers from a second class in place of a paragon path. Class-based paragon paths Arcane *Academy Master *Battleweaver - at least two illusion at-will or encounter powers *Demonologist *Master of Flame *Ravenkin - requires training in Religion *Shadowthief *Silverstar - any arcane or divine class that can use an implement; must worship Selûne. Artificer *Arcane Armorer - also requires healing infusion: shielding elixir *Battle Engineer *Clockwork Engineer *Familiar Bloodsmith - also requires a familiar *Self-Forged - any race except warforged *Spell Commander Bard *Blessed Psalmist - also requires divine multiclass *Daring Blade - also requires martial multiclass *Cunning Prevaricator *Euphonic Bow *Grave Caller *Half-Elf Emissary - also requires half-elf *Karmic Shaper - also requires Virtue of Prescience class feature *Life Singer *Master Skald - also requires skald subclass *Mythic Skald - also requires primal multiclass *Student of the Seven - also requires any multiclass feat *Summer Rhymer - also requires Virtue of Cunning class feature *Resourceful Magician - also requires arcane multiclass *Voice of Thunder *War Chanter - also requires Virtue of Valor class feature Sorcerer *Arcane Wellspring *Blizzard Mage *Celestial Scholar - also requires Cosmic Magic class feature *Demonskin Adept *Dragon Guardian - also requires Dragon Magic class feature *Dragonfoe Ragespell - also requires Barbarian and Tymanther regional background *Dragonsoul Heir - also requires Dragon Magic class feature *Elemental Savant - also requires elementalist subclass *Essence Mage *Lightning Fury - also requires Storm Magic class feature *Primordial Channeler - also requires Wild Magic class feature *Wild Mage - also requires Wild Magic class feature Swordmage *Arcane Hunter - also requires aegis of ensnarement class feature *Anarch of Shyr - also requires aegis of assault *Coronal Guard *Ghost Blade *Malec-Keth Janissary *Sage of Fate's Bonds - also requires aegis of ensnarement class feature *Shyran Spiritblade - also requires Shaman and Akanul regional background *Sigil Carver - also requires aegis of shielding class feature *Sword of Assault - also requires aegis of assault class feature *Umbriri *Wandering Swordmage *Ward Guardian Warlock *Astral Ascendant - also requires the vestige pact *Dark Reckoner - also requires dark pact *Darkwalker - also requires dark pact *Disciple of Razaundra - also requires the gloom pact *Doomsayer - also requires the star pact *Dragonbane Pactmaker *Entrancing Mystic *Evermeet Warlock *Feytouched - also requires the fey pact *God Fragment - also requires the vestige pact *Hellbringer - also requires the infernal pact *Herald of Vezzuvu - also requires elemental pact *Hexer * Legendary Hexblade (fey, infernal) (elemental) (shadow) (star) (fey) - also requires hexblade subclass *Life-Stealer - also requires the infernal pact *Long Night Scion - also requires fey pact with the Winter Fey *Master Binder (gloom, star) (fey) - must be the Binder subclass *Master of the Starry Night - also requires the star pact *Planeshifter *Sea Tyrant Oracle - also requires the vestige pact *Soaring Rake - also requires fey origin, half-elf, fey pact, or fey bond feat; training in Acrobatics *Storm Scourge - also requires the fey pact *Student of Caiphon - also requires the star pact *Tharos Impostor - also requires Rogue, infernal pact, and Impiltur regional background *Umbral Cabalist - also requires the vestige pact *Underchasm Darkwatcher - also requires Warden and East Rift regional background Wizard *Arcane Wayfarer *Battle Mage *Blood Mage *Bonded Summoner *Enigmatic Mage - also requires mage subclass *Favored Sha-ir - also requires sha'ir subclass *Hermetic Saboteur *Legendary Witch - also requires witch subclass *Planeshifter *Rimetongue Caller - also requires Primordial language *Shadow Shaper - also requires one or more illusion powers *Simbarch of Aglarond *Spellguard Wizard *Spellstorm Mage *Unseen Mage *War Wizard of Cormyr - must be affiliated with Cormyr *Weaver of Chance *Wizard of the Spiral Tower - also requires proficiency with longsword Divine *Doomguide - any divine class, must worship Kelemvor *Exorcist of the Silver Flame - any divine class, must worship the Silver Flame *Heartwarder - any divine class, must worship Sune *Morninglord - any divine class, must worship Amaunator *Silverstar - any arcane or divine class that can use an implement; must worship Selûne. *Soldier of Conquest - any martial or divine class, must worship Bane *Soul ReaperDr380:63] - any divine class, must worship the Raven Queen Avenger *Ardent Champion - also requires Censure of Pursuit class feature and oath of enmity power *Covenant Agent - must also be an Assassin with either the assassin's shroud or Oath of Enmity power. *Dervish of Dawn *Dread Imperator - also requires Censure of Unity class feature and oath of enmity power *Hammer of Judgment *Favored Soul *Oathsworn - also requires oath of enmity power *Relentless Slayer - also requires oath of enmity power *Serene Initiate - also requires oath of enmity power *Unveiled Visage *Watchful Shepherd *Weapon of Fortune - also requires oath of enmity power *Zealous Assassin - also requires training in Stealth Cleric *Angelic Avenger *Anointed Champion *Astral Savant *Battle Chaplain *Compassionate Healer *Devout Warpriest - also requires the Warpriest subclass *Divine Oracle *Hammer of Moradin - also requires proficiency with warhammer or throwing hammer, must worship Moradin *Holy Emissary *Idol of Darkness (any evil alignment) *Luckbringer of Tymora - must worship Tymora *Messenger of Peace - also requires training in Diplomacy *Miracle Worker - also requires training in Heal *Radiant Servant *Scourge of Io *Seldarine Dedicate - also requires Elf or Eladrin, and proficiency with longbow or shortbow *Soul Guide *Stone Keeper - also requires Dwarf and training in History *Tactical Warpriest *Truthseeker Invoker *Adept of Whispers *Angelic Aspect *Blightspeaker *Crimson Arbiter *Devoted Orator *Divine Hand *Divine Philosopher *Flame of Hope *Hammer of Vengeance *Keeper of the Nine - also requires training in History *Speaker of the Word *Stonecaller *Theurge of the Compact - also requires Covenant of Wrath class feature *Vessel of Ichor - also requires Covenant of Wrath class feature Paladin *Astral Weapon *Champion of Corellon - must worship Corellon *Champion of Order *Demonslayer *Dragonslayer *Eartheart Defender - also requires dwarf *Faithful Shield *Gray Guard - also requires training in Insight and Intimidate *Grim Blackguard - must be the Blackguard subclass *Hammer of Moradin - also requires proficiency with warhammer or throwing hammer, must worship Moradin *Holy Conqueror - also requires ardent vow power *Hospitaler *Idol of Darkness (any evil alignment) *Justiciar *Knight of Celestia *Knight of the Chalice *Knight of the Unyeilding Bastion *Purple Dragon Knight - must be affiliated with Cormyr *Questing Knight *Scion of Sacrifice - also requires ardent vow power *Slayer of the Dead *Valiant Cavalier - also requires cavalier subclass Runepriest *Enlightened Word - must also be good, lawful good, or unaligned *Hammer of Vengeance *Light Bringer *Master of the Forge *Rune Shield Martial *Arena Champion - any martial class, training in intimidate, and one arena fighting feat. *Soldier of Conquest - any martial or divine class, must worship Bane *Sword Coast Corsair - any martial class Fighter *Avenging Slayer *Avernian Knight - Eldritch Pact (Infernal) class feature or Pact Initiate (Infernal) feat *Bladestorm Duelist - Tempest Technique, and rapier proficiency *Blood-Crazed Berserker (any evil alignment) *Draeven Marauder (Forgotten Realms focus) *Doomguard Marauder *Dreadnought *Dread Reaper *Dwarven Defender - also requires dwarf *Eartheart Defender - also requires dwarf *Giantslayer *Glorious Myrmidon - Trained in Athletics *Great Weapon Master - with Fighter Weapon Talent *Halfling Bounder - also requires halfling *Inner Dragon - also requires dragonborn *Ironstar Mauler - Ironstar Student feat *Iron Vanguard *Kensei *Knight Protector *Kulkor Arms Master - Kulkor Battlearm Student feat *Mythic Slayer - also requires the Slayer subclass *Oman Giantkiller - also requires hunter's quarry, and Moonshae Isles regional benefit. *Pit Fighter *Polearm Master *Purple Dragon Knight - must be affiliated with Cormyr *Rakehell Duelist *Rampaging Brute - Ogremight Student Feat *Ravager - also requires Battlerager Vigor class feature *Scale-Breaker *Shield Adept *Shock Trooper *Snapping Testudo - also requires proficiency with Shields *Siegebreaker - with Fighter Weapon Talent *Stalwart Knight - also requires the Knight subclass *Steel Vanguard Master - Steel Vanguard Student feat *Swordmaster *Tiefling Warfiend - also requires tiefling *Warhound of Bane *Wrathbearer - Battlerager Vigor Ranger *Avalanche Hurler *Battlefield Archer - also requires archer fighting style *Beast Stalker - also requires archer fighting style *Blade Banshee - also requires eladrin *Blade Dancer *Blade of Cendriane - also requires eladrin *Bloodfury Hunter - also requires shifter *Darkstrider - also requires training in Dungeoneering *Feral Spirit - also requires Beast Mastery class feature *Giantslayer *Harrowing Swarm Archer - also requires Harrowing Swarm Student feat *Hellborn Shadow - also requires tiefling *High Forest Scout - also requires archer fighting style *Horizon Walker *Huntmaster - also requires Hunting Spear Student feat *Impilturan Demonslayer - also requires two-blade fighting style *Intrepid Scout - also requires scout subclass *Lone Wolf - also requires Hunter's Quarry class feature *Pack Runner - also requires Beast Mastery class feature, beast companion (wolf) *Pathfinder - also requires two-blade fighting style *Peerless Hunter - also requires hunter subclass *Reaving Axe Savant - also requires Reaving Axe Student feat *Ruthless Punisher *Sharpshooter *Shinaelestran Guardian *Snow Tiger *Stormwarden - also requires two-blade fighting style *Sylvan Archer - also requires elf *Tharashk Wayfinder - also requires Hunter's Quarry class feature and Mark of Finding feat *Thay Infiltrator - also requires healing word and Aglarond regional benefit (Forgotten Realms) *Vadalis Griffonmaster - also requires Beast Mastery class feature and Mark of Handling feat *Wildcat Stalker - also requires Beast Mastery class feature, beast companion (cat) *Wyrm-Hunter Rogue *Arcane Trickster - also requires training in Arcana *Blade Bravo *Cat Burglar *Cloaked Sniper - also requires training in Stealth *Daggermaster *Daring Acrobat - also requires training in Acrobatics *Daring Slinger *Death Dealer *Dread Fang - also requires drow *Flying-Blade Adept - also requires Quick Draw feat *Gatecrasher - also requires training in Arcana *Ghost of Eventide - must be from Cormyr, the Dalelands, Elturgard, Evereska, Gray Vale, Luruar, or Sembia *Guildmaster Thief - also requires training in Thievery *Halfling Quickblade - also requires halfling *Hoard Raider *Jack-of-All-Trades *Master Infiltrator *Master of Poisons *Master Spy *Master Thief - also requires Thief subclass *Rakish Swashbuckler *Raven Herald - must worship the Raven Queen *Red Cloak - also requires Red Cloak Student feat *Shadow Assassin *Strong-Arm Enforcer - also requires training in Intimidate *Tharos Impostor - also requires infernal pact Warlock and Impiltur regional background *Tiefling Hellstalker - also requires tiefling *Verdant Stalker - also requires training in Stealth *Whisperknife Warlord *Arcane Battlemaster - also requires training in Arcana *Arkhosian Blademaster - also requires Arkhosian Fang Student feat *Arrowhead Commander - also requires Adamant Arrow Student feat *Battle Captain *Battlelord of Kord *Borderlands Marshal *Captain of Fortune *Chainbinder - also requires Rending Chains Warmaster feat *Combat Veteran *Commando Captain *Concordant Leader - also requires genasi *Dragon Marshal *Dujun of Erathis *Earthfast Brigadier *Flamebrow Commander - also requires Bravura Presence class feature *Freedom Fighter *Infernal Strategist - also requires Resourceful Presence class feature *Knight Commander *Longarm Marshal *Pack Master - also requires good alignment *Platinum Warlord - also requires good or lawful good alignment *Prince of Knaves - also requires training in Stealth *Purple Dragon Knight - must be affiliated with Cormyr *Shadow Captain *Spiral Tactician - also requires eladrin, Tactical Presence class feature *Sword Marshal *Twiceborn Leader *White Raven *Zephyr Warchief - also requires Desert Moon Student feat Primal *Gatekeeper Mystagogue - any primal class, member of the Gatekeepers *Nocturnal - any primal class Barbarian *Ancestral Weapon - also requires Rampage class feature *Bear Warrior *Building Thunder - also requires Thunderborn Wrath class feature *Calm Fury - also requires rage strike power *Deadly Berserker - also requires berserker subclass *Death's Thane - also requires Thunderborn Wrath class feature *Dragonfor Ragespell - also requires Sorcerer and Tymanther regional background *Fearbringer Thane *Frenzied Berserker *Stonefire Rager *Twinclaw Slayer - also requires Whirling Slayer class feature *Wildrunner *Winter Fury Druid *Blightbeast *Blood Moon Stalker - also requires wild shape power *Coiled Serpent *Guardian of the Living Gate *Inner Circle Initiate - also requires protector subclass *Keeper of the Hidden Flame *Luminescent Swam - also requires Primal Swarm class feature *Pack Lord *Primal Summoner *Sky Hunter - also requires wild shape power *Spiral Wind's Ally *Steadfast Sentinel - also requires sentinel subclass *Storm Speaker *Vermin Lord (any evil alignment) *Whirling Samara - (requires Primal Swarm class feature) Seeker *Crimson Hunter *Death Arrow - also requires Bloodbond class feature *Seven Fates Archer *Swift Strider - also requires Spiritbond class feature Shaman *Animus Predator - also requires call spirit companion power *Disciple of the World Serpent - also requires call spirit companion power *Disciple of Winds - also requites call spirit companion power *Everflame Guardian *Ghost Panther - also requires call spirit companion power *Great Bear Shaman - also requires call spirit companion power *Great Elder - also requires call spirit companion power, World Speaker Spirit class feature *Keen Eagle - also requires call spirit companion power, Watcher Spirit class feature *Scarred Healer - also requires call spirit companion power *Seasons' Herald - also requires call spirit companion power *Scion of Renewal - also requires call spirit companion power *Shyran Spiritblade - also requires swordmage and Akanul regional background *Soul Igniter - also requires call spirit companion power *Stormcaller - also requires call spirit companion power *Spirit Tempest - also requires call spirit companion power *Warrior of Spring - also requires call spirit companion power Warden *Bloodwrath Guardian *Breach Warden *Child of the North Wind *Earth Shaker *Emerald Guardian *First Hunter *Guardian of the Two Worlds *Horned Champion *Icewrought Sentinel *Radiant Serpent *Storm Sentinel *Tribal Champion *Underchasm Darkwatcher - also requires Warlock and East Rift regional background *Verdant Lord Psionic *Incandescent Champion - any psionic class Ardent *Anarchic Adept *Argent Soul *Awakened Visionary *Catalyst *Contemplative Ardent *Phrenic Invader *Psionic Binder *Siphon *Stygian Adept *Talaric Strategist Battlemind *Blackstone Guardian *Eternal Blade *Iron Guardian *Quicksilver Demon *Steel Ego - also requires mind spike power *Storm Disciple *Talaric Ironjack *Unbound Nomad *Zephyr Blade Monk *Basilisk's Fury Adept *Four Winds Master *Ghostwalker *Initiate of the Dragon *Mountain Devotee - also requires stone fist flurry of blows power *Radiant Fist - also requires training in Religion *Soaring Blade - also requires training in Acrobatics *Tiger Claw Master *Transcendent Perfection *Unseen Hand Psion *Alienist *Anathema *Cerulean Adept *Dreamwalker *Firestarter *Master Summoner *Thrallherd *Time Bender *Uncarnate Shadow Assassin *Guild Executioner - must be an executioner subclass *Obsidian Stalker - also requires assassin's shroud *Shadowblade *Soul Thief *Venomed Soul *Gloaming Dancer *Covenant Agent - must also be an Avenger with either the Oath of Enmity or assassin's shroud power. Vampire *Vampire Noble Multiple class *Battle Champion - Warlord and Fighter, inspiring word power *Dragonfoe Ragespell - Barbarian and Sorcerer, Tymanther regional background *Sainted General - Paladin and Warlord, divine challenge power *Shyran Spiritblade - Shaman and Swordmage, Akanul regional background *Tharos Impostor - Rogue, infernal pact Warlock, and Impiltur regional background *Underchasm Darkwatcher - Warden and Warlock, East Rift regional background *Warpath Berserker - Warlord and barbarian *Witchmaster - Warlord and Warlock Racial paragon paths Changeling *Chameleon Deva *Ancestral Incarnate *Dark Star *Heavenly Deceiver Dragonborn *Adamant Instructor - also requires any divine class *Argentum Alliance *Glee-born - also requires any arcane class *Fear Walker - also requires dragonfear racial power *Honorable Blade - also requires any martial class *Inner Dragon - also requires fighter *Mercurial Assassin - also requires training in Bluff or Stealth *Mithral Arm *Ninefold Master - also requires any arcane class, Draconic Spellcaster feat *Platinum Templar - also requires any divine class, must worship Bahamut *Scion of Arkhosia *Steelsky Liberator *Storm Dragon - also requires any primal class, dragon breath power that deals lightning damage Drow *Dread Fang - also requires rogue *Drow Wanderer - also requires training in Dungeoneering Dwarf *Dwarven Defender - also requires fighter *Eartheart Defender - also requires fighter or paladin *Fireforged Champion - Requires forgeborn heritage (Dwarven Bloodline) *Firstborn of Moradin Eladrin *Azure Guard - must worship Corellon *Blade Banshee - also requires ranger *Blade of Cendriane - also requires ranger *Bralani Wintersoul *Shiere Knight *Spiral Tactician - also requires warlord, Tactical Presence class feature Elf *Azure Guard - must worship Corellon *Sylvan Archer - also requires ranger *Twilight Guardian Genasi *Concordant Leader - also requires warlord *Desert's Voice *Elemental Tempest - also requires Extra Manifestation feat *Element Unchained *Enemy of the Abyss - also requires a corrupt elemental manifestation *Scion of Absence - also requires voidsoul elemental manifestation *Soul of Erosion - also requires watersoul and causticsoul elemental manifestations *Steelsky Liberator *Whirlwind Genasi - also requires windsoul elemental manifestation *Wildfire Genasi - also requires firesoul elemental manifestation Githzerai *Rrathmal *Storvakal Gnome *Fey Beguiler Goliath *Half-Giant Thug *Stoneblessed Half-elf *Half-Elf Emissary - also requires bard Half-orc *Bloodfury Savage *Steelsky Liberator Halfling *Halfling Bounder - also requires fighter *Halfling Quickblade - also requires rogue *Halfling Scoundrel Human *Adroit Explorer *Steelsky Liberator Kalashtar *Lightwalker - must worship the Path of Light Minotaur *Blooded Champion Mul *Mul Battle Slave Revenant *Avenging Haunt Shardmind *Shard Disciple Shifter *Bloodfury Hunter - also requires ranger *Moonstalker Thri-kreen *Thri-Kreen Predator Tiefling *Broken Mirror - also requires the Mantle of Misfortune Bloodline feat *Hell's Keeper - also requires any divine class *Hellborn Shadow - also requires ranger *Infernal Eye - also requires any psionic class *Lost Soul - also requires any arcane class *Redeemer of the Damned - also requires any primal class *Seer of Endings - also requires the Gaze of Ruin Bloodline feat *Tiefling Hellstalker - also requires rogue *Tiefling Warfiend - also requires fighter *Turathi Hell-Kite - also requires any martial class *Turathi Highborn Warforged *Warforged Juggernaut *Warforged Lifeseeker Wilden *Nature's Avatar *Treeborn Theme-Based Paragon Paths *Arms-Troubadour - requires Athasian Ministrel theme *Caravan Master - requires Dune Trader theme *Demon-Bound - requires demon spawn theme or any non-good alignment *Doomlord - requires ironguard theme, or armor proficiency with scale armor and weapon proficiency with a military melee weapon *Dune Strider - requires Wastleland Nomad theme *Freedom Fighter - requires Escaped Slave theme or warlord *Gladiator Champion - requires Gladiator theme *Guardian of the Land - requires Primal Guardian theme *Herald of Vezzuvu - requires earthforger theme, firecrafter theme, primordial adept theme, or elemental pact warlock *Jazst Dancer - requires Gladiator theme *Master Defiler - requires Templar theme *Master Preserver - requires Veiled Alliance theme *Mind General - requires Noble Adept theme *Praetor Legate - requires Templar theme *Psionic Scholar - requires Noble Adept theme *Rainbringer - requires Elemental Priest theme *Resurgent Wilder - requires Wilder theme *Sand Reaver - requires Wastleland Nomad theme *Shady Dealer - requires Dune Trader theme *Smoking Crown Initiate - requires Elemental Priest theme *Unwelcome Guest - requires Athasian Ministrel theme *Veiled Guardian - requires Veiled Alliance theme *Voice for the Ravaged - requires Primal Guardian theme *Wielder of the Way - requires Wilder theme Eberron dragonmarked paragon paths *Cannith Mastermaker - requires Mark of Making feat *Deneith Protector - requires Mark of Sentinel feat *Ghallanda Sanctuary Guardian - requires Mark of Hospitality feat *Jorasco Jadehand - requires Mark of Healing feat *Kundarak Ghorad'din - requires Mark of Warding feat *Lyrandar Wind-Rider - requires Mark of Storm feat *Medani Trueseer - requires Mark of Detection feat *Orien Swiftblade - requires Mark of Passage feat *Phiarlan Phantasmist - requires Mark of Shadow feat *Sivis Truenamer - requires Mark of Scribing, fluent in Supernal *Thuranni Shadow Killer - requires Mark of Shadow feat and training in Stealth Other paragon paths *Alchemist Savant - you must be able to make alchemical items *Bloodknight - Defender role, Vampiric Heritage feat *Champion of the Vigil - Requires membership in the Circle of Smoke and Whispers *Contract Killer (any evil alignment, trained in Stealth) *Dark Watcher - good or lawful good alignment *Deadstalker - Vampiric Heritage feat *Dusk Oracle - requires training in Insight and Religion *Elemental Anchorite - requires any elemental attack power *God Warder - requires training in Religion *Prince of Genies - requires elemental origin or training in Diplomacy *Reforged Soul - requires elemental origin or Born of the Elements feat *Shadow Dancer - requires any teleportation at-will or encounter power, training in Stealth *Son of Mercy - Defender role *Speaker of Xaos - requires training in Arcana *Spellscarred Savant - must have at least one spellscar, Student of the Plague multiclass feat *Veiled Master - requires training in Stealth and Perception Category:Paragon paths